


What Happens in Hell...

by Ellie_S219 (orphan_account)



Series: What Happens in Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Ever imagine what would happen if an angel and a demon had a baby? Well, they're a sarcastic flannel-wearing jackass. Or maybe that's just 'cause she's the daughter of a Winchester.





	1. Meet Ellie Stiel... Winchester

Chapter 1: Meet Ellie... Winchester

11.2.08

Stiel, that was the name that Gabriel had told me to use when he let me go visit them, the Winchesters. It feels weird saying the name now that Gabriel told me to abandon it, and all of the memories of the family we were while Dean was in hell. As my journal, you shouldn't need an explanation, but in case you didn't know I am Elizabeth Charlotte ~~Winchester~~  I mean Stiel, I guess. I am the daughter of Dean and Castiel Winchester. My birthday is... um, I don't really know, Gabriel thinks that the day I showed up it was around the first of August of this year, at least that was the date topside on the surface. Dean, Castiel, and I were all a family, and my brother Nick was there too. It all fell apart once the other angels showed up and took Dean back topside. After that Cas had to go and follow him, he tried to bring us with him, but our aunts and uncles didn't really tolerate the fact that Nick is a demon. It's been a few months since they both left, and Gabriel erased both mine and Nick's memories of what happened after the angels kidnapped us, but Gabe's always said that he'll tell us what happened when we get older. Gabe came and rescued us about a month and half or so ago, and he's told us everything that's happened to both our dads since. Now he even says he might be able to let us meet Sammy!

"When are we going?" Nick asked as we were jumping around and following Gabriel around the apartment, Gabe's heaven looked just like the apartment he and Sammy lived in while they were at Stanford. In case you didn't know the person that Sammy knew as Jessica Moore was actually Gabriel, but that's a long story for another time. 

Gabriel walked out the front door and we followed so closely that we bumped into him when he turn around. "I haven't decided yet kiddo, what d'ya think about Tuesday?" He said right before he snapped and took a giant bite of a cupcake. 

Nick looked at him with wide eyes, "Tuesday, like this week!?" 

"Sure."

"YES!" Nick and I said at the same time, we were so excited to go see our dads again.

"Okay, on Earth it's currently Monday, so we only have a few hours to prepare you kiddos."

I always got confused whenever we talked about the difference of time passing in heaven, hell, and earth. " Why do we only have a few hours?"

Gabe smiled and leaned against a door in the hallway of the apartment complex. "Remember the lines, kid, time flies when you're in happy in heaven and-"

I suddenly remember the other line and interrupted him, "and time is a bitch when you're burning in hell."

Gabe kept smiling, he never gets mad when we interrupt him, he usually seems proud. "Exactly, so a day on Earth is about half that in heaven. If you want to go early you have about eight hours."

Nick suddenly looked confused, " Where are we supposed to go when we get there?"

Gabriel thought for a minute and then said, "I'll figure out where they're gonna be and place you there before they get there. Once they meet you they'll probably wanna keep you like a bunch of pets, you two might be weird dorks, but you're their kind of weird dorks. You're sure to stand out to them even if Dean doesn't remember you!" 

Nick and I glanced at each other and ran over to our apartments, mine was to the left of Gabe's and Nick's was to the right.

I opened the front door right as Gabe made some suitcases appear on the couch. I packed the main case with a bunch of my dresses, I never realized that all of my clothes were dress and jackets. The smaller case I packed with my computer, some notebooks, and my journal. 

You know, Dean never let Nick and I get near weapons or do anything violent, which wasn't rare seeing as Nick recently turned seven and I wasn't far behind , but it got kind of boring. I guess Nick and I finally get to go on an adventure!


	2. Meet the (other) Winchesters

**Chapter 2: Meet the (other) Winchesters**

It took less then ten minutes for both of us to get packed, and we both met Gabriel in the hallway. He was leaned against the wall and handed me a pack of candy cigarettes. I took a cigarette and handed one to Nick. We each made the smoke go in Gabriel's face. 

He turned to me and I thought he was going to get angry, but he just smiled and with a wave of his hand we both had fake credit cards. "You two ready to go?"

We both nodded and were jumping around happily at the thought of getting to meet our uncle, and hopefully run into Castiel. I didn't ask Gabriel about this, but I was worried about if any of the other angels recognized us. From the little bits and pieces that Gabriel told us about what's happened, I doubt they're just going to let us meet Dean, Sam, and Castiel. The other angels went through a lot of trouble to drag us out of hell and into heaven. 

Gabriel smiled, said his goodbyes and sent us away.

****

I woke up in a giant bed in hotel room, and once I stood up I knew exactly what Gabriel did. He made Nick and I turn into teenagers, andfrom a glance at a nearby mirror, I'd think I was about fourteen. I walked over to a desk with some tourist information for the town I was in, a place called Concrete Washington. The date was Tuesday, November 4th, I could tell it was a Tuesday by the music that was playing in the room, Heat of the Moment. Say what you want about the angels not being caught up with human culture, but Gabriel sure did love Asia. 

I walked out of the front door and saw Nick leaving his room too. He looked about the same age as me. 

"Where do we go now?" I asked him, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't know either. 

"Gabriel left a note in my room, he says that they'll be here in a few hours. If not then he'll tell us where they're going next and we'll have to go there." He said then smiled and handed me some tourist ads. " Wanna see if there's anything fun to do while we're waiting for them to show up?" 

I didn't even have to look at the paper for five seconds before I knew that the only thing to do in town was some natural parks and museums of things that I didn't care about. " No, I think we should just stay here and watch tv, when they show up we'll probably see it on the news."

Nick agreed with me and we spent what seemed like six hours straight watching tv, which was pretty fun since Gabriel never let us watch tv in heaven.

After we binge watched tv for awhile, Nick seemed pretty bored. " Want to go get some food?" He said leaning back at the foot of the bed. I was sitting by the head board and nodded.

"Sure, what kind of food do you want?" I asked looking up from my journal.

"What d'ya think about getting some Chinese food?" 

I felt my eyes widen and jumped up and said, "Let's go already!" 

We walked a few blocks away to a Chinese restaurant called "Lucky Chins". We were greeted by the owner who felt the need to see a form of payment from us before he got us some food. Nick held up his credit card and the owner took our order. The restaurant was a nice, little place, with a bunch of decorations. The one that definitely stood out the most was the fountain at the back. Some ginger dude was throwing in a coin, and you might not believe me, but he disappeared! Well, he was still there, I could tell where he was because, well again with a long story for another time I guess, don't get worried though, I doubt that I can keep it hidden from you forever.

I wondered what the guy's wish was, and I felt like it wouldn't hurt to try, " Do you have any change?"

"No, why?" Nick asked, his mouth half full of dumplings and noodles.

"I want to try that well."

"You do know that wells never work, right?"

"Yah, but didn't you see that guy?"

"What guy?" He asked turning around towards the well. "We're the only people here."

I realized the guy must've just been a misplaced memory. I still wanted to try the well, and I found a quarter in the pocket of my leather jacket. I walked over to the well and thought of what I should wish for. It didn't take me too long to think of something, "I wish that Dad would remember everything from hell." I said to myself.

 In hindsight, I should've never made that damn wish.

Right as I made the wish, I saw them walk into the restaurant, Sam and Dean Winchester. 

As they walked in, the room altered, as if it wasn't previously matching what it was supposed to be. There were a bunch more people and a little boy tossed a coin in the well and walked out. 

They walked up to the well and Dean said, "Really think it works?"

The guy that I'm assuming is Sammy asked, " Got a better explanation for teddy back there?"

Dean got a coin out of his pocket and said, "Well there's one way to find out."

He tossed the coin in and Sam asked what he was wishing for. Dean said that you aren't supposed to tell people, or else it doesn't work.

Then someone came through the front door saying, "Somebody order a foot long Italian with jalapeno?"

"That'd be me."

***

They both sat down at the table next to ours and kept talking about something with the well, and I had to tell myself to make sure I didn't make eye contact with Sam, who kept looking at me and Nick.

Nick probably figured that right around now was when we had to get their attention, without getting too much attention. He said, "What are we going to do about finding dad, he'd usually never gone this long."

This made Sam quickly look over at Nick and Nick could from the look on my face that Sammy was paying more attention to us than to Dean. "I don't know, you think the Wendigo killed him?" 

Nick shrugged, " I hope not, but I guess we can't help it if the old bastard went down swinging. Maybe he took on the vamp nest in Colorado without telling us."

We both spoke just so Sam and Dean could hear us but nobody else did, "If he did he better have taken Mr.Winchester with him." I said pausing at the name Winchester like it was difficult for me to remember it.

I could by the look on Sammy's face that he was intent on listening to what we were saying and judging by the way he looked at Dean, I'm pretty sure he was paying attention too. At least if he wasn't before he sure hell started by the time I said Winchester.

Nick held back a laugh to make sure he sounded serious and said, "Who, John? Ellie he's been dead for like two years now remember? Azazel got him, but I heard those sons of his took over. From what I've heard one of them is dating an angel! And he convinced the angel to get him out of hell." Of course at the end of that sentence Sam gave a smirk towards Dean. "Their names are Sam and Dean, and the angel's name is Castiel." 

I nodded and said, " I've heard about Sam, poor guy lost his girlfriend, Jessica Moore, awhile back. He was going to be a lawyer I think, I've heard that even though he's younger than Dean, he's actually taller than him!" Sam smiled when I said that.

Nick smiled too, "Hey, did'ya see the '67 outside? Heard that's kinda car I've heard Dean has, pretty good looking car huh?"

I turned around, although I already knew exactly what Dean's car looked like. I gasped like an idiot, "That! Holy crap I want one! Can you imagine trying to get a date with that thing? I could barely fucking exist and everybody would be losing their shit trying to win me over!"

 I could hear Dean laugh but he stopped himself quickly. "Yah sure, but could you imagine getting to meet the Winchesters! I wonder if they're like John!" 

"I hope not," I said as I popped my neck, "John may've saved a lot of people, but he wasn't exactly easy to get along with remember? Hell, it didn't even take us to your seventh birthday to figure that out."

Dean handed the owner of the restaurant a credit card, he said something to him, but I couldn't hear what it was. "Huh- yah." Nick said grimly, but he quickly perked up and added, just loud enough for Dean to hear but Sam not to, "How long do think it'll be before the fake credit cards run out?" He asked jokingly as he flicked the card in the air and looked towards the owner to get his attention for us to pay.

The owner walked over and said, "Oh no, you no pay. Thank you, bye-bye." He tried to get us up and push us out the door, but Nick refused.

"What do you mean we don't have to pay? Come on dude don't take pity us just 'cause we don't have a parent with us okay, just take the damn card." 

"No, I don't take pity on you you stupid child, someone else pay already." The owner said still trying push us out towards the door.

Nick looked confused, and Sam and Dean started to get up. They walked towards us and Dean said to the owner, "Hey, leave them alone, we'll get 'em to leave."

 I acted surprised too and asked angrily, "Yah! And who the hell are you!"

Sam smiled and said, "Hi, um, we're the Winchesters, I'm Sam and he's Dean." He pointed to the Impala parked just outside the door, "And that's our car,"

Nick and I quickly glanced at each other and said, "Bullshit, bitch!" in unison. 

Dean smiled and said, "Yah and how are we supposed to prove it?"

Nick smiled and said, "Get that angel boyfriend of yours to show up and tell us where our dad is!"

Dean's smiled quickly faded, but Sam's only grew, " Uh, Cas is kinda busy right now."

Nick looked shocked and said, "Aw, Castiel is chick! Man, I guess Destiel isn't that cute anymore, huh sis?"

Sam and Dean looked shocked, "What?!"

I laughed and said, "Hey, ya ever notice how the phrase is going  _straight_ to hell?"

Nick added, "Yah plus then there wouldn't be any chick flick moments."

"But the fan art is a little harder to draw."

"But the fan fiction is more fun to write!" 

At this point you could easily see the controlled horror on Sam and Dean's faces.

I laughed and said, "Don't worry, we believe you. But if you insist on trying to pull a Bobby and kidnapped us and being a better dad than our old one," I paused and laughed, "I CALL SHOTGUN!" 

Dean laughed to try to keep the subject away from Cas, but Sam kept that damn bitch face, "No,you don't."

Nick laughed at my sadness at the rejection of sitting up front, "Hey, Ellie!"

"What?!" I asked half yelling half pouting.

"Aw, come on don't be so sad, we just got to meet the Winchesters!"


	3. Reunited with an Angel

**Chapter 3: Reunited with an Angel**

Nick sat to my left in the backseat of the Impala, and Sam went through the box of cassettes while Dean drove at least ten miles above the speed limit. 

"Come on dude just pick something already!" Dean said quickly glaring at the box. 

Sam just looked over at us quickly and handed me the box. "You guys wanna pick something?"

Dean looked at Sam and kept speeding down the road, "Hell no Sammy," He looked back at us, "Come on give me the damn box."

While they were arguing I already picked out a cassette with "Metallica" labeled on the side. I handed back the box full of the other tapes and Dean smiled and gave the box back to Sam, who put the whole thing back into the glove compartment before Dean could pick something.

Dean smirked and turned out the window, "Oh yah, here you go!" I said handing the tape I found back to Sam.

He smiled and the first song that played was _The Memory Remains_ and Nick and I started humming to it quietly. Dean looked shocked, "You guys listen to Metallica?" 

We both nodded and I said, " Our dad listened to it so much we've actually memorized the words to a bunch of the songs."

Sam looked curious and asked, "Hey, who is your dad? You keep talking about him, but you still haven't given us a name."

Nick and I both scratched at the back of our necks, "Um," Nick started.

"We aren't the kind of idiots that think his name is literally dad, but we never really found out his name." I finished for him.

"Okay, well what's your last name?" Sam asked.

"Stiel." Nick and I said hesitantly.

"Huh, never heard it before, sounds cool though." Sam said leaning back in his seat. He suddenly laughed, "You know what, why am I asking you this crap when we don't even know your names?"

Nick smiled faintly and said, "Nikolai and Elizabeth, but mostly just Nick and Ellie." I couldn't stop laughing after he said that, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just remembering the last time that anyone actually called me Elizabeth." In truth, I don't actually remember. Well, I know what happened, but the memory isn't truthfully my own. It was when angels kidnapped me and Nick. 

Nick just smiled and agreed with me, but Sam looked a little worried. "So what exactly are you doing here if you know you're dad isn't here?" 

I smiled and said, "Well, we don't exactly have to just follow our dad everywhere, and we wanted to go on our own hunting trip. We didn't exactly go with him on his trips and he never even trained us. We heard about something weird going on in this town and-" I saw the guy that turned invisible walking along the side of the road. "STOP THE CAR!"

Dean slammed on the brakes and he and Sam turned around, "What?" They both asked anxiously.

I didn't even answer them, instead I just ran out to him. After listening to Sam and Dean talk about this job at the restaurant, I knew exactly what this ass-hat wished for. Nick followed me, but not before telling Sam and Dean, "She has to take care of something."

"Hey!" I yelled out to him. 

He turned around, smiled, and waved. If there's one thing that people pay attention to about me, I'm pretty damn sure it's because their tiny little minds actually think I'm good lookin'. "Hi, I'm sorry I don't think we've met." 

Dean and Sam caught up with me and Nick. I smiled and finished walking up to the guy and slapped him in the face. Sam and Dean looked like they about to get mad at me and the guy held his face and asked, "What was that for?!" 

I did one of Cas's little head tilts, smirked, and said, "I know what you did, you ass-hat. You seriously walked up to that well that everybody's been getting their shit from, tossed in a coin, and wished to be invisible so you could spy on chicks in the freaking shower!" 

The guy's face turned red, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There isn't some ghost at that damn health center, it's just some perverted dumbass that just hasn't had the negative effects of his own wish yet."

The guy stared at me with wide eyes, "I-"

"Shut up. No one cares about some bullshit excuse that you think you have. Just stay away from the health center, and stay visible, before you get hurt by your damn wish." I said already starting to walk back to car. 

Sam and Dean looked shocked, but Nick just smiled and asked, "How d'ya figure it out?" 

"I have my ways bro-bro." I said taking an almost empty box of candy cigarettes out of my jacket and blowing the smoke of to the side just before I sat back down in the Impala. I sat on the edge of my seat and turned back to Sam and Dean, "Well, come on already, I need to go get my laptop and take care of something." 

Sam and Dean still stood speechless by Nick for a little while but finally came back to the car and drove us back to get our things from the hotel.

*****

Apparently, Sam and Dean were staying at the same hotel as me and Nick. We asked the manager if we could switch our rooms to the ones by theirs. We gathered our things and went to go check on them. 

We walked into the room and heard Dean getting sick. I looked at Nick, I told him the wishes backfired. Sam walked in. "Hi Sammy!" I smiled and said as he walked over to a table with a laptop on it. "I left a drawing of a symbol on a weird coin that was in the fountain over by your computer." 

"Thanks," He said looking at it carefully, "Have either of you seen anything like this before?"

Nick and I shook our heads, "I think I remember one of our dad's stories about something that kind of reminds me of what's going on though." I started, " I think it was a Babylonian deity." 

Dean came out of the bathroom and looked really confused, "Oh I'm sorry, how long was I out?"

I shrugged and sat on the edge of one of the beds and opened my laptop. I typed in my password, Dw_866-907-3235, Dean's old phone number. I continued without actually having to look up anything, what Sam and Dean thought was me doing research, was actually me updating a fanfic. " It's a depiction of TIamat, the Babylonian serpent deity of primordial chaos." I said occasionally pausing and looking up at them to make it seem like I was doing research. "Apparently coins like this have been known to wipe some towns off the face of the Earth. I mean, each of the wishes backfires; so what. But this isn't just some alcoholo-porno-addict bear or some little kid turning into superman gone dark side. I mean, one wish and who the fuck cares, but who knows how many wishes have been made-"

"And how much chaos they've already caused." Dean interrupted me and tried to sit down and look at my computer. I quickly panicked and shut it. Dean gave me a weird look and said, "Oh I'm sorry, were you researching porn?"

"Ew, no. Just-" I didn't know how to say I was writing a fanfic without actually saying that I was writing a fanfic.

Dean just laughed and said, "Hey, no judgement." 

 I just stuck my tongue out and turned towards Nick, "Do you remember how we have to get rid of this damn thing?"

Nick nodded, "Yah, but you're not gonna like it," I glared at him until he continued. "We have to find whoever made the first wish and threw in the coin and make them take the coin and the wish back."

Dean looked off questioningly, "Why can't we take the coin out?" 

Nick shrugged and said, " I don't know, maybe we can. It's worth a shot at least."

We went to the restaurant and told the owner that Sam and Dean were health inspectors and that there was a rat infestation and we needed him to leave. He cleared everyone out and Sam emptied all of the water out of the fountain. Dean tried pulling on the coin but it didn't budge. He nodded to Sam who came back with a crowbar and a mallet. They put the bar in place and just before Dean was about to swing the mallet I interrupted. 

"Hey can I help!" 

Dean stopped mid swing and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged and Dean handed me the mallet, "Knock yourself out kid."

I smiled and swung the mallet with all of the strength I had. 

Bang!

The coin didn't budge and neither did the crowbar, the mallet however, broke in half and the piece that wasn't in my hand went flying across the room. Nick and I laughed and I flexed my tiny, weak little arms. "Holy shit! Did you see that? Bow down before me for I just broke a freaking mallet!"

Dean and Sam didn't seem to care about my comment and instead Sam stated, "The coin's got some magic protecting it then. How are we supposed to figure out who made the first wish and get them to get rid of it?" 

I waited until they weren't looking and snapped to make a newspaper show up on the table near me. I picked it up and turned to the page listing some engagement announcements. The paper was from a few weeks back and the couple was, well let's just say suspicious. "I don't know, does this help?" I asked handing him the paper. 

He seemed puzzled about where the hell I got a paper that was nearly a month old, but he looked at the announcement and turned to Dean. "Yah, hey Dean," Dean looked up. "Doesn't this couple look a little, off to you?" 

Dean barely even looked at the picture before he got the crowbar from the well and started walking out of the restaurant. He got three-fourths of the way to the door before he turned around and said, "Let's go already!" 

Sam and Dean left Nick and I at the hotel to research what was going to happen once the coin was taken out of the well and they went to the house of a man named Wesley Mondale. 

Nick decided to take a nap, flopping onto the first bed and yelling, "SCREW CONSCIOUSNESS! " 

I decided to work on my writing when I suddenly noticed the date, 11.6.08. I tried to think of where the time went when I realized that Nick and I had watched tv and waited for Dad and Sammy to show up for  _four days._ I was only glad that we didn't miss meeting them altogether, and this explained why Nick was so tired. He may be a demon but he was still pretty lazy. 

As for me, I figured I should go and wash my face to get myself to stay awake. I went into the bathroom and only did one round of splashing water on my face before  _he_ showed up. I could always hear a swooshing whenever he showed up randomly.

"Hello Ellie." 

"Hey dad." I looked up at the mirror and saw him with a faint smile. Even my dad and my eyes couldn't help it, they always fucking did this. 

Castiel looked at my reflection as my left eye flashed with the grace of an angel, and my right eye flickered to empty darkness of a demon's eye. Then my left eye returned to being a normal bright blue like the sky, and my right flickered a indescribably vivid green. 

Cas' smile faded quickly and his eyes barely watered. "How-" He didn't even know what to say. He just stood there and looked at me. 

"How'd Nick and I manage after you left? Well, not great at first, most of those siblings of yours are assholes. One of them, Gabriel, was okay though."

Cas' sadness left him completely and he was fully devoted to being extremely confused, "Gabriel's been dead for a long, long time. What do you mean he was okay?"

"He rescued us, and he said you would doubt that he was still kicking so he gave me something to prove it." I said walking out to the main room and going to my suitcases. I went through the smaller case and got a caramel apple covered with golden sprinkles and handed it to him. 

Cas looked at the candy and took a sliver of paper from it. He quickly read it and nodded. "Okay, I believe you." I smiled, and Cas looked a little mad. "But, why are you here?"

"Because we're bored and Gabriel's gotten tired of babysitting!" If it weren't for Nick's rareness of getting any damn sleep I would've been yelling. "Because you've been gone for months and we've gone through hell waiting for you to get him to remember you, remember us, remember the fact that he was happier in hell than he could've ever been on Earth!" At this point I was yelling, and really hoping Nick didn't wake up.

Thankfully he didn't, but Cas' patience was wearing thin, his voice cracked as he spoke. " I'm sorry, Ellie, for all of this. I tried to bring you both with me, I knew it would've helped if you had been there too, when he  _met_ me. I know I can't even begin to imagine what you two have gone through while I've been gone. But I've suffered too," He placed the apple down on the table and plopped himself down on the foot of the bed that Nick was asleep in. "I can't stand it, having him forgot me was one thing, but this, having him practically hate me! It's horrible, and it's been worse than anything that I could've ever imagined. I-"

The door opened and Cas was gone leaving me with the Winchesters and my brother waking up from a dream he wasn't even really having.

 


	4. Skipping Forward

**Chapter 4: Skipping Forward**

I guess that Dean could tell something was wrong. I eventually realized that he and I make the same sad/mad expression when Cas leaves without saying goodbye.

"What's wrong?" He asked pushing Nick out of his fake sleep.

"Huh- oh nothing, I'm fine." I said realizing that Cas took the candied apple with him, and in its place he left a note.

I stopped listening to Dean, but I guess I just subconsciously agreed with whatever he'd said because the next thing I knew I was sitting in the back of the Impala and in the middle seat was a guy that I presume was Wesley Mondale. I didn't pay attention to the conversations that passed on the way to the restaurant with the well, I was too busy reading what Cas had left.

The note read:

Dear Elizabeth and Nikolai,

My extreme apologies for leaving so suddenly, and for not even taking the time to say hello to Nick. I have to warn you about the other angels, I know that if you truly spent the past however long with Gabriel, he'd never let you remember what they put you through once I left. They are very unpleased with the current circumstances with our failures to prevent Lilith from breaking more of the seals, however they are growing more concerned about Dean and his memories of hell. Uriel is using Dean's lack of sharing his memories with Sam to try to get the brothers to turn against each other, which at this particular moment I'm finding difficult to comprehend. Events that have occurred as of late have led me to assume that you two had acquired injuries, and I am very grateful that that issue has been dismissed as incorrect. I understand that it has been awhile since I've been graced with both of your presence, but I couldn't even believe getting to see my children grow up to be so intelligent and resilient to whatever pain my siblings, your aunts and uncles, may have inflicted on you. I acknowledge that I wasn't able to spend as much time with you as I wish I could've, but I would like for both of you to know that I couldn't imagine trying to be more proud of either of you.

Sincerely,

Dad

Post. Script. Ellie, could you please try to avoid using the same vocabulary as the humans when you are upset, it's unfit language for a lady. 

Post. Post. Script. My gratitudes for the candied fruit.

I had to hold back tears until I got to the p.s. part of the note, then I had to avoid laughing. Nick looked over at me and I handed the note over to him. He read over it quickly and smiled. Dean looked back at us in the rear view mirror and asked, "What's got you two smiling like a bunch of lunatics back there?" 

"Nothing," I said, " Just remembering some old stories of Dad." 

Wesley looked at me and Nick, "Like what?"

I looked at him with a smirk that immediately scared him, "None you would be able to understand. Our dad wasn't exactly your average guy."

Wesley piped down in his seat, he was probably hoping for a something to break the silence other than the car racing across a bump in the road. "Well, what about your mom, do you have stories about her?"

Sam and Dean both looked at each other, I could read the general why didn't we ask them that from their minds. I'm sure they weren't used to talking about a mom, so that's why it didn't come to mind to ask, and my response didn't help anybody calm down. "Oh, we don't have a mom."

Wesley's face reddened, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything-"

I stopped him before he could finish, but before I could talk Sam interrupted me, "Sorry to hear that, how old were you guys when-"

Then Dean interrupted Sam, "Dude," Sam gave him a what'd I do look and Dean continued, "Shut up."

"When what?" I asked, it didn't dawn on me what Sam must've meant until I'd already asked.

Dean answered, "How old were you guys when your mom died?"

Nick smiled and I answered, "Oh, sorry that's not what I meant. I meant we don't have a mom, but we have two dads."

With that we drove up to the restaurant. 

When we got out of the car, Dean looked a little confused, "So you have two dads-"

Nick decided to be an ass and interrupt him, "Yah dude, you got a problem with that?"

Dean's face straightened out, the same way it did whenever people would splash holy water on his face. "No, I was checking that even though you have two dads, you don't know either of their names."

Nick and I looked at each other, the truth was we knew their names, Dean and Castiel Winchester,duh! We didn't really want to take the risk of pissing of the God Squad by telling Dean that though. "Nope, no idea." I said walking towards the door of the restaurant.

Dean's look of confusion only grew, but he quickly shook it off and followed us, and as other dad would say, the events for the rest of that day and honestly the next few weeks were nothing of import. 

 

****

3.19.09

Over the past few weeks, Sam and Dean sure have taken good care of me and Nick. Sammy's started trying to 'teach' us latin, quotes around teach because we already knew latin, along with French, German, Spanish, Greek, Polish, Dutch, Swedish, and Russian. It was fun getting to remember all of our mispronunciations from when Dean taught us latin, it was the summer before I turned five, and it was a nice way to spend more time with our uncle. Dean insisted on us picking the music in the car, which kind of went against the driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole attitude we'd been raised with. I gave them the fake birthday date of February 19th, and on my fourteenth birthday Dean bought me a whole pie just for me, which I never finished eating without Nick's help. We'd grown used to the backseat of the Impala, even the rattling of legos in the air vents and the toy soldier in the back of the car. Everything seemed nice until Sam told us we had to stay here while they went somewhere.

He said that a lady named Pamela Barnes had died and that Dean didn't want us going to her funeral. We stayed behind and anxiously waited for them to get back.

Uriel beat them back though. He flew into the room and gave me his most sarcastic smile, "Hello, vermon."

I gave my biggest anime-looking smile and said, "D'aww. Well if it isn't Uncle Junkless! It's always so much fun getting to fuck up your shit ain't it Nick?"

Nick smiled and added, "Hey Uriel, remember me? You know the-" He paused and acted like he had to think for a minute. "the demonic bastard son of the sibling that has permanently stained your family tree by falling in love with,marrying, and raising a family with a human. Well guess what asshole I've got new for you, you better get your own fucking shit together before you go talking crap about the son and daughter of Dean. Fucking. Winchester. motherfucker!" He popped his neck and Uriel was about to kick his ass right when Cas showed up.

"Hello, sorry I was late, I had to take care of something." He directed at Uriel while handing me and Nick chocolate milkshakes.

We each thanked him and smiled at a now infuriated Uriel. 

We heard the door unlock and Sam and Dean walked in. As soon as he saw Uriel Dean was pissed. "Oh no, what the hell do you want now!"

Uriel glared at him and said, "You are needed." 

"Needed, we just got back from needed!"

Sam pushed Dean aside and tried to be nice to Uriel, " We just got back from Pamela's funeral." 

Dean pushed forward again, "Pamela, you know physic Pamela you remember her. Cas you remember her, you burned her eyes out. Yah, good times! And she died saving one of your precious seals, so maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for FIVE FREAKING MINUTES!"

Cas stood against a wall a little ways behind Uriel and said, "Dean we know this is difficult for you to understand-"

"And _we_ don't care." Uriel said interrupting him.

Cas gave his little fuck you smirk while Uriel wasn't looking and I saw Dean's eyes quickly dodge from Cas back to Uriel. "Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them were our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons?" Dean asked a little more calm. "How are they doing it?" 

"We can handle the demons thank you very much." Uriel said assholishly, though that  _is_ kind of how he always talks. 

"Once we find out who it is." Cas added shyly. 

"So you need our help, hunting a demon?"

"Not quite, we have Alistair, but he won't talk. Alistair's will is very strong. " Cas said, still seemingly mad at Uriel.

"Yah well I mean the guy is like a black belt in torture, you guys are out of your league. "

Uriel smiled and said, "That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got. "

Cas frowned a little and said, "Dean you're our best hope."

"No. You can't ask me to do this Cas, not this."

At this point Sam seemed to want to avoid their conversation and started looking over at me and Nick, who were currently sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the door and sipping our milkshakes. He looked like he wanted one, but I couldn't get one without letting off the fact that I was not human. 

Uriel leaned forward and said, "Who said anything about asking?" And with that everybody but Sammy was teleported elsewhere.

It was the middle of nowhere and all I saw was another room with Alistair trapped in a shitstorm of devil's traps. 

"You know what, I get it, you guys are all powerful you can make me do whatever. But you can't make me do this." Dean said turning towards Cas.

Cas walked towards him saying, "This is too much to ask, I know, but we have no other choice."

Dean turned to Uriel and said, "I'd like to talk to Cas, alone. " And with that Uriel left.

Nick and I exchanged glances and asked, "Do we have to leave too?" 

Dean thought for a minute and said, "No, just don't feel like dealing with Uriel."

Nick and I smiled, "SAME!" We both said.

I thought Dean seemed to ignore most of the random teenagery crap we said but he actually responded, although slightly sarcastically, "Yah, sure, hella twinsies with the opinion of Junkless the Asshole of the Lord." Dean suddenly looked at both of us and asked incredibly seriously, "Where'd you get milkshakes?" 

Cas sighed and asked, "What kind do you want?"

"What kind do you have?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Dean, I have every kind."

I snorted a quick laugh and added, "Except the kind that'll bring all the boys to the yard." 

Dean smiled but Cas just looked traumatized, "No, I do not want that kind. I doubt I would do well at the socializing that would be required to get them to leave the premises."

Dean quickly smiled more than he had since around my birthday when he realized Cas was seriously concerned. "Hey! Pay attention."

Cas quickly tried to shake the worry off his face, "What?"

"I want chocolate." Dean said keeping his face as straight as possible.

"SAME!" Nick and I said holding up the milkshakes we already had.

*****

Dean finished his milkshake and Nick and I each started on our third ones that night by the time they actually got reminded of their talk.  

Dean look at Cas, "Cas, since when does Uriel boss you around, huh? Who the fuck put him in charge?"

Cas dodged his eyes away from Dean's and said ," My superiors had begun to question my sympathies. They fear I've begun to show emotions. I was getting to close to the humans in my charge, you." Cas tried to make it sound like he was talking about us as a group, but judging by the rates of eye-contact we all know he just meant Dean. 

"Well you tell Uriel, or whoever, that you do not want me doing this. Trust me." 

"Wanted, no. But I've been told we need it." 

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out."

Which in all honestly, this was a lie. Dean didn't know it but it was. From the state Dean's soul was in when Cas went to go rebuild him in hell, no one day torture session could make Cas not still love him. If anything Dean could kill half of the fucking planet and Cas wouldn't give a damn. All he knew was that whatever Dean did in hell was because his soul was shattered and broken, and all he cared about was rebuilding it. Cas never really planned on Dean liking him back, but it all worked out okay. 

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." 

Pretty soon after that Dean got a cart of torture tools and Nick and I followed him into the room with Alistair hanging up like a nice little ornament. Alistair's dumbass self was hanging there and singing as Dean prepped the torture tools. 

Alistair started laughing and saying, "Come on! They sent  _you_ to torture  _me."_

Dean walked up to him and said, "Now you've got one chance, tell me who's killing the angels."

They went back and forth talking and eventually Dean started torturing him. Every now and then Dean would look at Nick and I, every time we'd give him a thumbs up and a smile. I think having us there was one of the few things keeping him from losing his mind.

It took until Alistair was coughing up blood to realize we were there, but when he did, I  _really_ wish he didn't. He'd been choking on foamy blood and spit it out saying, "Something got in my throat, I think it's my throat." 

Dean walked back to his cart of tools when he realized we were there. Alistair smiled and said towards us, "Well  _who_ are you?" His eyes centered on me, "A pretty little lady like you should be watching such weak torturing."

I flipped him off and he laughed, coughing up little bits of blood.

He gazed straight at me for a long time, and I knew exactly what he was doing. He saw my true form, half angel and half demon. He smiled," My my, you shouldn't talk shit to me when you're quiet the liar yourself. I mean," He turned to Dean and back to me, " does your own dad even know who you are? Does he even know he's your father?" He said, repeatedly looking at Dean. 

"Don't Darth Vader us asshat." Nick said finishing off his fifth and final milkshake for the night.

Alistair smiled, "Well, it really works though doesn't it. But hey, at the very least Anakin remembers his husband, right?" 

It was hard to tell whether Dean was mad or just confused. "Fuck you!" I said to Alastair, stabbing him with the angel blade I was hiding in my black trench coat. At this point I doubt Nick and I could keep lying to Dean about who we are.

Alastair wasn't dead, just it got him to shut up for a good five seconds. "Well, I'm sure your  _other_ dad's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want you talking like that.  That damn angel sure does love the facade of his little girl growing up to be a respectable young lady, but damn is he gonna be disappointed when I figures out that you've taken after Dean." He turned to Dean and said, " Has she told you about any of this grasshopper?" Dean looked at me with a look of complete confusion. Alistair did what I'm assuming was supposed to be a shrug and continued. "You'd think they'd of told you, the way they trained with an archangel so they could be good at hunting, to impress you. The way they tracked you and that brother of yours down, just so they could get to meet good ol' Uncle Sammy. When they memorized every lyric to every song of that stupid band you listen to, to impress you. The way they lied to your face like a bunch of miserable bastards because they thought that if you knew who they were, who she  _is,"_ Kept faking like he was going to start crying. "They would rather sit around and act like some weak little humans than take their chances with what they thought would happen if they told you who they are. You know, you should be ashamed of yourself, making your own kids so scared of you that they thought that if it weren't for their lies you'd of killed them both. Making your precious little girl so scared of you that all she can do is sit around and keep that damn home videos of when you were so proud of her. Like when her first word was pie, when her first steps were towards you after you said she couldn't have any pie until she started walking, her getting back home after her first day of school and when you asked her how her day was she told you to get her some pie. You should remember the look on her face when you told her she had to go back tomorrow. When she got back from her second day and said that somebody was bullying her, I wish you could see the smile on her face when you drove to drop her off the next day and beat the crap out of the kid's dad. When she said she was scared of the dark you'd salt her closet door and window and-"

I got tired of hearing him talk so I interrupted him "and gave me a bat signal night light since you always insisted on saying, 'I'm Batman'." I said through watering eyes.

Dean looked at me and my sadness quickly turned to rage, "Don't give me that look dammit!"

Dean was taken back by the fact that I got mad, "What look?"

"That look that people give to a girl that just got dumped, the look that Sam would give a dog he just ran the fuck over!" I snapped and started crying, I immediately teleported myself and Nick back to the hotel. I figured I could easily lie to Sammy about why I was crying, but he wasn't even at the hotel. 

I sat down on the edge of the bed that was farther from the door and Nick got some pie out of the fridge. He heated it up and brought me slice, "Are you okay?" 

I nodded, "I'm fine." Taking the slice and setting it back down on the bed. 

Nick went back to get himself a slice and when he walked back towards me he said, " You know if your voice cracks like that when you say I'm pretty sure you're not fine." 

"Shut up and eat your damn pie."

*****

 Sam ran into the room about half an hour later, which was plenty of time for me to get my shit together, but I damn near lost it again once he walked in. 

Sam looked at us and said, " Get some things, we've got to go NOW!" 

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he packed my sketchbook and laptop.

"Alistair broke out of the devil's trap, and Dean's in the hospital." Sam quickly said while he ran around and gathered some things.

I ran over to Nick, who handed me the bag full of some things he thought we should bring, and we all raced to the nearby hospital. 

Dean was still unconscious when we got there and when Cas came to check on him, Sam went into the hallway and snapped at him. Afterwards Sam stormed off to go get some coffee. Cas left, probably to go talk to Uriel. Something told me Alistair was already long dead, and Uriel wasn't too far behind.

After an hour or so Cas came back, and I'm not where the hell Sam went. I asked him what happened. He told me that Uriel had been killing the angels, and he looked at Dean with a very worried look, and said that Uriel was the one that let Alistair out of the devil's trap. He said that Uriel had intended for Dean to die, and for that Cas had killed him. Now all we had to do was wait for Dean to wake up.

When he did wake up, Dean looked at me, then Nick, and finally Cas. Cas tried to hide his face and he couldn't even look Dean in the eyes. Dean smiled, "Are you okay?" He asked me as if I were the one that was nearly dead.

"I'm fine, worry about yourself. You're the one in the hospital bed with a bunch of needles and shit." Cas bit his cheek to keep himself from saying anything to me.

Dean's eyes widened, but he quickly blinked it off. "So, what the hell happened with your damn devil's trap?"

"Uriel broke it to try to avert attention from the fact that he was the one killing the angels, he intended for Alistair to kill you, so I killed him, Uriel. Sam took care of Alistair." Cas said still avoiding eye contact.

Dean kept lingering his eyes by Cas, like all of the crap the Alistair said made everything Cas had done since they got out of hell made sense. He seemed like he was trying to avoid bringing it up though.

Cas kept looking off somewhere else, "I should go inform my superiors of Uriel's death." And with that he left.

Dean still had a bunch of machines and needles hooked up to him, but he seemed a little better now that he was awake. "So, all the crap that Alistair said," He looked at me and Nick and I knew we couldn't lie to him anymore. "was it true?"

I nodded, snapped a milkshake into my hand, and made both of my eyes flicker with grace and darkness. "Yah, it's a long story for another time, you need to rest." 

Dean ripped off some of the needles and crap, "No, I don't. What I need is to know exactly what parts of what Alistair said was true, and how much I know about you two that's a lie."

Nick and I felt pretty embarrassed at the fact that we'd  lied to him. "Where do you want us to start? It sort of started when you went to hell, but we could skip to the point of your memories that the angels erased."

Dean tried sitting up on the edge of the bed and said, "I think we can try skipping forward to that." 

 "Okay, well it sort of started in heaven actually. Cas had a little bit of a crush on you since the day God created your soul, and when he found out you were in hell, he disregarded everyone else's opinions and got a miniature crusade of his siblings together to go rescue you."

Before I could continue Dean asked, "Wait, so the angels weren't all ordered to come rescue me for some crap with stopping the apocalypse?"

 Nick and I laughed lightly, and I continued. "Cas started a forty year war against hell, and smited the fuck out of any demons that got in his way of finding you. Hell had its own little society, towns and houses and everything.  Cas found you walking to work to go torture somebody, the point that the angels cut off your memories was from right before this until you got topside. I know you think that four months is equal to forty years, but it's more like eighty. Cas spent the next forty years rebuilding your broken soul, and this may seem off topic but by any chance do you know about the story of Athena's birth in Greek mythology?"

Dean looked a little puzzled, "Yah her dad was scared of a prophecy so he ended up letting her develop in her brain and she broke free decked out in armor, right?"

I smiled, I was so glad I didn't have to explain that. "Yah, and in honor of that Athena, having sworn to be a maiden, never actually gave birth to any kids. If she met a man whose intelligence she admired she just sort of went, 'I want a person that's half me and half that guy' and a baby would show up." Dean nodded to prove he was still paying attention even though he was laying back in the hospital bed. "Well, just keep that in mind for later, but while Cas was rebuilding your soul he fell more and more in love with you. Since he kept asking you questions about your memories you told him he owed you some stories too. I've never heard the whole story of how it happened, but you loved him too, and you guys got married and everything." I smiled and remembered one my favorite stories, "You changed the vow 'till death do us part', Cas said you were already dead, but quickly added that he was trying to change that, and you said, 'Well even when I get back I'll die again eventually, but you are an angel, so if I go to heaven, I don't know where you'll be, but I'll look for you, I will find you, and I will kiss you 'till you ask me to stop in every single one of those damn languages you learned while you waited for me to be in your life.' " I laughed, remembering the video from their wedding was actually on my computer. I opened the video file and skipped ahead to the part where Dean was finishing the vow I just told him about. 

Dean smiled when he heard his voice repeated what I just said word for word, then he kissed Cas and all of the people at the wedding cheered. The person officializing the wedding tried to Dean to stop so he could let Cas say his own vows, but Dean just pushed him away and flipped him off. Dean raised his eyebrows as he realized to long he had to fast forward to the part where Cas said his vows. 

Dean was about to hand back my laptop when he decided to ask, ''Do you have any other home videos on this thing?" 

I nodded, "Yah, can you scoot over?" 

Dean moved to the left of the hospital bed and put the back up to where he had to sit up. I sat down and opened the file with all of the home videos. "Which one do you want to watch first?" 

Dean moved the mouse over and clicked a video labeled, 'Ellie's First Words'. 

The video started facing Dean in the middle of our house in hell. "Day five of trying to get Ellie to say her first words," Dean said and turned the camera towards me, a chubby little baby wearing a dress with a pattern of pies. "Come on," Dean handed the camera to Nick, who was just a little toddler at the time. Dean kept repeating syllables to a bunch of common first words. It went on like that for ten minutes and I just sat there the entire time giggling and trying to eat my hand, babies are weird as hell okay. Cas entered the corner of the video holding a plastic bag. He put the bag down on the kitchen counter in the background and took a pie out of the bag. Dean smiled as Cas walked over and sat down next to him and tried to get me to talk. They both sat there talking the way the people always talk to babies, it was always weird watching the videos where Nick and I were babies. My eyes went wide since Cas first set the pie down on the counter. I think I was finally getting tired of Dean and Cas talking like a bunch of weirdos because when they were each in the middle of talking I pointed to the counter and said, "Peh" Dean and Cas were too busy mocking each other's baby talk at this point to have noticed what I said. They both quickly turned towards me and started paying all of their attention to me.

Dean picked me up and tried to say something, but he was to happy to say anything. They may've both been proud but my tiny little face looked angry, "Pih!" Dean nearly dropped me he was so shocked I tried talking. Dean and Cas both stood up and started cooing over how happy they were that I was talking. Cas kept trying to get me to repeat it so they could figure out what the word was and it took a few tries for them to realize.

Dean smiled, "Pie, are you saying pie?"

My tiny little face lit up and I pressed my face into Dean's arm and tried repeating it how he said it. I finally got it, "Pie!" Dean's smile could've driven out any sad memory in the history of sad memories, and the video ended with Cas and Dean cutting up the pie to congratulate me on my first word.

I looked over Dean when the video ended, and he looked close to tears, "What d'ya wanna watch next?" 

Dean scrolled through the list of videos, " First Day of School."

The video started with Dean opening the camera while sitting in the Impala parked outside of my preschool, with the camera facing Cas who was riding shotgun. They were talking, Dean told Cas, "Don't worry, I'm sure they loved their first day of school."

Cas kept looking across the schoolyard, "I don't know, I'm just worried they got their social skills, well lack thereof, from me." 

The camera quickly moved to face out the front windshield towards the schoolyard, and you could hear what sounded like a kiss over by Cas' seat, when the camera moved back Cas' face was bright red, and you could hear Dean laugh and say, "You okay?" 

Cas just nodded and had a small smile. He quickly sat up higher and said, "There they are." and waved out the window. Dean moved the camera to see Nick and I walking up to the car. We got in the car and Dean placed the camera on the dashboard so the whole family was in the tape. 

Dean smiled and started driving, "How was school?"  Nick shared some great story about some friends he had made, and Cas looked at me in the side mirror.

"What about you?" He asked trying to hide the fact that he was nervously awaiting my answer.

I just sat there quietly and drew on a notebook that Cas had bought me. 

Dean moved the rear view mirror to look at me, "Come on, it wasn't that bad, right?"

"There's too many people." I said staring out the window and occasionally switching back to my drawing.

"Well, there's always going to be a lot of people, but that's why you make friends." Dean said trying to get me to smile.

"I don't want to make friends with those people, and they all hate me." 

"What makes you think that?" Dean said quickly looking back, you could tell he was getting outraged at the idea of his little girl getting bullied. 

"Everybody there's eyes flicker black, but my left eye flickers all glowey." I said putting my feet on my seat and resting my head on my knees. 

Cas gave Dean a very worried look, but Dean just tried to keep smiling. "Well, that'll make you look cool. Trust me, I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

"What d'ya mean tomorrow?" I said putting my feet back down.

Cas finally started talking, "Well in order for you to get an education, you keep going back there, so you and Nick will be going back tomorrow."

You could the most priceless look of hatred and disappointment on my face just before I pressed it into the back of the passenger seat and said, "I need some pie."

At the end of the video Dean was completely crying, but it was hard to tell what kind of crying it was. Sam walked in with some food and nearly dropped it when he saw that Dean was awake and crying while watching my computer. 

Sam just looked at Nick and asked, "What'd I miss?!" 


	5. The Hall of Memories

**Chapter 5: The Hall of Memories**

 The next week was, weird to say the least. 

Zachariah came and replaced Sam and Dean's memories with normal lives and placed them in corporate bullshit lives. 

Zachariah didn't hate me and Nick as much as Uriel had, and when he showed up to take the Winchesters away he actually tried to start a nice conversation, well it sounded nice to me but Nick said he was being sarcastic. "Nikolai! Elizabeth! It's nice to see that you're both alright. I know we've never met, but I'm always sure to check up on family. "

I answered seriously like a complete idiot. "Cool! Judging by the wings, I'm guessing that you're one of Cas' superiors huh?" Uriel had six wings, Cas only had four. 

The archangels had six wings, and they were the most powerful. The- uh, whatever the fuck Zachariah was had six too, but were less powerful. The foot soldiers had four wings, this was were Cas ranked among his siblings. Lastly, the fledglings and other low class angels only had two wings. I've always found it odd how God could rank his own kids and make some so powerful while leaving others so weak. 

Zachariah smiled and said, "Yes, I need to talk to your dad and uncle really quick, okay?" 

I didn't realize until after he kidnapped Sam and Dean that we had both been pretending to get along the whole time. 

Nick and I had no clue what the fuck was wrong with our family when we ran into them. Dean was in a suit a little more expensive than any of his old fake FBI suits. Sam was in a yellow shirt that looked like shitty middle school uniform. 

I ran up to Dean and said, "Hey Dean, what happened to you and Sammy?"

Dean looked confused, "Who the hell are you?" Oh yay, back to chapter two and square one, huh?

"I-"

"Who's Sammy?"

"What?"

Dean shook off the question and walked into a nearby corporate building, leaving Nick and I stunned. 

I kept trying to say something to break the silence, but I didn't know what to even say about our current situation. Nick said something instead, "W-what the hell was that?" 

"I don't know."

"What the hell!"

"I don't know!" 

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I DON'T KNOW, NICK!"

We just stood there and looked like a couple of idiots until an extremely rich looking guy walked by. I looked at Nick and nodded, and now we go do the Stiel family business, distracting people, stealing things. 

I was already wearing a fairly nice dress, and I snapped to get Nick to where a casual suit. "Hello! Hello sir!' I said waving over to the man. 

He seemed like a total corporate douchewad, and he walked over and said. " What do you want? I have an interview in half an hour."

I smiled and said, "I'm so sorry sir but could I borrow your phone real fast to tell my grandad that my father is in the hospital?"

"Yah, sure, whatever. Make it quick kid." He said handing me his phone. I know I'm not exactly adapted to the tech that people had topside, but I could tell this thing was expensive. Thief check one was partial go.

I grabbed his phone and Nick dialed one of Dean's disconnected phone that I knew would ring out. While he did that I set to work at a distraction of attention and thief check two was go. I began talking to the man and taking a quick inventory of what was valuable. He had a hat and scarf that looked fairly inexpensive, but I figured I'd take it just cause. He also had a briefcase, but I couldn't exactly take that now could I. I figured I could find out where his wallet was and get that, he had a nice gold watch, and I swear this'll be too easy.

I started talking to the man and said, "Wow, that's a nice phone you've got. I bet you've got a really cool wallet too, huh?"

If there's anything that makes me love this job, it's watching these asshats screw themselves over. This asshat was no exception, immediately and mindlessly taking out his wallet to show it off. He even undid his scarf to get his wallet out of his jacket. I acted impressed and said, "Wow, that looks super expensive." I drew the man's attention to certain details on his wallet, the type of leather it was made of, the photos of his family and his stupid gigantic house. While I did that, I took his watch. Thief check three was done. I then asked about where he got his suit, pointing out the cuff thingys on the side I was standing on, bringing his attention to it. As he played with the button and payed attention to it, I walked behind him taking his scarf and handing it to Nick. Nick wrapped the scarf around my neck and I now stood on the side of the man with the pocket with his wallet. He was too busy bragging about his suit, not even looking at me. I got his wallet out of pocket in the amount of time it took him to blink twice. Thief check four and five were done. All that was left was the hat and the phone. These were going to be difficult.

Nick pretended to get tired of trying to call. He walked back and gave back the phone. We both paid attention to the pocket he put his phone in. Nick started to talk to the man and asked about where his interview was. The man freaked out and went through his briefcase, I was waiting until I heard him whispering the titles of graphs and documents to take his phone. I slowly walked behind him and when he looked up at Nick, I took his hat. Nick said goodbye to the man and wished him luck at his interview. Maybe if the guy weren't such a disrespectful asshat, he might've looked at Nick while he was talking to him and seen that his hat was now resting crookedly on Nick's head. Instead the guy ran off.

Nick laughed trying to fix his new hat, which I immediately took back. Nick didn't care but pulled on my arm and we walked into the corporate building that Dean went into. "What's wrong?" I asked as he dragged me running into the building.

"Shut up!" He said looking back as the man ran across confused. Nick laughed a little pulled the keys to a car. "Wanna go see my new car?"

"What is it?"

Nick learned a lot about cars while we were with Gabriel, and by looking at the key for awhile he said," I'm guessing a Twin Turbo, pretty nice looking car actually. Seems a little young for the jerk that was driving so I guess taking it's just restoring balance to the universe." He said winking at the secretary of the business before we ran off to go find the car. 

We walked up to the parking lot that was next to the building and walked up to a blue sports car. Nick smiled and said, " This is it!" 

 "That's it?" 

"What! What do you mean? This car is fucking awesome!" 

"Meh."

"You're just mad it isn't an Impala." Nick said unlocking the doors and sitting in the driver's seat.

"Duh."

"Pfft." Nick said, giving the family smirk of 'screw you I'm awesome'. "Do you know how to drive?" 

*****

We were so busy arguing about the car and trying to figure out who the hell could drive it somewhere the police wouldn't look for it for awhile. We didn't even remember to go check on Sam and Dean. I'm sure they eventually worked it out on their own since Dean walked out of the building towards us. "Hey, how long have you guys-" Dean walked close enough to see the car that Nick was still trying to get out of the parking lot. "Where'd you get that?"

"We pickpocketed a guy." I said like it was a normal thing, which to me and Nick it was. "How much do ya think this is worth?" I asked holding up to man's watch while it was still on my left wrist. 

"What do you mean you pickpocketed a guy?" Sam asked walking up with wide eyes. 

"Meaning mission accomplished, distract, take, walk away. Ain't that complicated dude." I said, tipping the hat and throwing the scarf in the back of Nick's stupid new car. 

"You can't do that, stealing is wrong!" Sam said looking at Dean for backup.

"Aw, come on Sammy. It wasn't someone that needed this crap, the guy was a total corporate douchewad." 

Sam continued to look mad and disappointed and Dean joined him until Sam walked off to go get his laptop out of the Impala. Dean turned to a us and smiled, "So you two pickpocketed a guy on your own?" Nick and I nodded, "You _have_ to teach me how to do that!" 

Sam came back and we started the drive to some new town, I've begun to not bother asking the names of where we're going.

*****

We went into a comic book store and Sam and Dean were dressed like FBI, they went off to ask their questions while Nick and I checked out some things in the clearance section of the store. I immediately spotted a comic with a bunch of pictures of Harley Quinn in it, I've never actually read the comic books but I think that the characters are fun to draw. 

We heard Sam and Dean question about a book series and I knew exactly what they had learned about when I heard the shop owner say, "Supernatural." 

The guy handed them the first book about when Dean kidnapped Sammy from college to go gank the woman in white. Sam asked for all of the copies that the guy had while I payed for my comic. Then we all raced back to the hotel, yay, research. 

Dean started with skimming through Route 666 when he quickly looked up at me and Nick and asked, "You nerds haven't read this crap right?" 

"Have you  _seen_ how many of those fuckers that guy's written? Hell no! Wait, why?"

Dean ignored that and looked at Sam, "Everything's in these books dude,  _everything_." 

"Oh, ew." Nick said glaring at all of the books.

"Hey!" Dean looked offended. "What do you mean, ew?"

I stupidly interrupted, "Meaning knowing you, if we marked each page with  _that_ with a sticky note, it'd look like marking the deaths in Game of Thrones." 

Sam tried to hide a laugh and Dean just ignored my comment completely. Dean walked over to the table and Sam handed him the laptop saying, "So get this, the series started in 2005, and the latest one No Rest for the Wicked, ends with you going to hell."

Dean smirked," There's Sam girls and Dean girls. And, what's a slash fan?"

Nick and I looked at each other and gagged, "Wincest." Nick actually threw up a little in the sink. 

"What?" Dean glared at us and looked back at Sam, "What the hell is that, and what the fuck is a slash fan!" 

"They're the same thing, well in this case they are. Wincest is the ship name of our NOTP." I said for myself and Nick while he tried to avoid throwing up again. 

"Is that seriously the only ship that the website has!" 

I looked at Nick seriously avoiding looking at Sam and Dean Since Sam knew what a slash fan was, he was trying to figure out what a NOTP was. "You have to remember that's all they  _have_ to ship at this point, the angels haven't shown up yet. Otherwise there'd be hate comments about Anna absolutely everywhere on the website." 

Dean looked up and asked, "What about Anna?" 

Nick and I squinted, and Nick said, "We know what you did, weirdo." 

Sam laughed and asked, "Uh- hey what's a NOTP, and shipping?"

"Shipping is seeing two people and being like, I want those two people to be a couple. A NOTP is the opposite of an OTP, which stands for one true pair, a NOTP is usually a ship that you  _really_ fucking hate." I said sitting back down on the edge of the bed. I was listening to some music on an Ipod and waited a few seconds before saying, "Oh yah and I don't know Chuck's address is but I know the way to drive over there from here." I got up and started walking to the door. I noticed no one was following me and added, "Let's go!" 

While we were in the car Sam got curious, "How'd you know the guy's name is Chuck?"

Dean added to the questions before I could start to answer, "Yah, and how do you know how to get to his house?" 

"The hall of memories, Gabriel used to let Nick and I run through there all the time. He told us where Chuck lived because he knew about the books and stuff." 

Nick glared at me when I mentioned the hall of memories. Sam looked back at him and asked, "Why are you looking at her like she shouldn't have said that?" 

Nick just looked out the window and said, "Nothing, just-"

"He's just scared that you'll ask to go to it and see all of our memories. Well and I guess he could be scared of you seeing some of your own." I interrupted.

"Why would he be scared of me seeing my own memories?"

"Well, not to be rude, but you're human."

"You are too!" 

Dean and I both said, "Oh yah, we haven't told you about that yet huh?"

Sam just looked a little mad and asked, "What about me being human then?"

"Well, humans can't exactly notice everything, which isn't your fault, but it's actually a good thing sometimes. We know that some of the happy memories you have might get messed up if you see what actually happened, instead of what you wanted to see. We know that the hall of memories, it does something to humans. Suddenly their brains can comprehend every single detail of what's going on, and that usually drives people insane. Heaven's even used it as a weapon before, it's horrible."

Sam heard us, but ignored us and didn't ask anything else in the five more minutes it took us to drive to Chuck's house. 

We got out of the car and I had an idea. "Wait!"

"What?" Sam, Dean, and Nick asked. 

"I have an idea." I said tapping the sides of my glasses. There was suddenly a blast of black smoke swirling around me, and when the smoke dissipated I wasn't 14, but instead a 26-year old. "Ta-da!"

"What the hell was that!" Dean asked shocked that I was now almost as tall as him.

"It's a gift from Gabriel, this way Nick and I could've gone on hunting trips." I smiled as I heard my voice, it sounded like I imagined voices in books when they were described as silk and comforting. "I thought it might get this asshat to answer the damn door!"

Sam agreed with me and we went and knocked on the door. Well I knocked on the door while Sam, Dean, and Nick waited around the corner of the garage.

Chuck came up to the door and smiled, "Uh-hi." He was standing in an old bathrobe and  t-shirt and jeans. 

"Oh I'm sorry," I said making my voice as 'silk' as possible, "I didn't mean to wake you up. Are you the Chuck Shurley that wrote the Supernatural books?"

"Yah, why?" 

"I know you haven't published in awhile, but I've heard you're still writing, right?" Chuck nodded, "Well by any chance did you write what happened to Dean while he was in hell, or did you just skip to Lazarus Rising?" 

"What?" Chuck went wide-eyed.

"Have you written about Dean's kids?" 

"How did you know that?"

I smiled, "Well hi, I'm Elizabeth Charlotte Stiel-Winchester, if you count the time in hell I'm 26. I'm a pisces, I like sunsets, fucking hate long walks on the beach. My 'type' is literally just British dudes cause I love British accents, and I have not killed any humans, _yet,"_ I paused for a moment." as far as I know and remember.My brother Nikolai Dameion Stiel-Winchester is waiting around the corner with my father Dean and my uncle Sammy. Can we come in for a quick chat?" I said hearing Sam, Dean and Nick walk up from the garage.

Chuck looked at me, "How did you know all of that?" 

I made Sam and Dean stop walking up. I snapped into a backless dress that showed off all of my tattoos and Nick lifted up his right sleeve to show off an anti possession tattoo on his shoulder.

Chuck hadn't seen mine since I was still facing him but he said, "Okay, yah you got that one but Ellie's supposed to-"

"Have four tattoos on her back, the top one being an anti possession symbol with wings that take up most of my shoulder blades. The second one down was a little bit of a smaller circle with an angel warding sigil. The third one is a ,slightly smaller than again, reaper trap, and the bottom one is a devil's trap with breaks in the circle to where it wouldn't work if I stepped in front of a demon ?"  I said turning around and pulling my long brunette/blond ish hair out of the way.

Chuck, Sam, and Dean's eyes went wide. Dean looked and me and asked, "When did you get a bunch of tattoos?"

Chuck and I answered at the same time, " Before becoming hell's secretary, but after Cas ran off to go find you topside."

"WHAT?" Sam and Dean asked, probably really fucking confused.

"She'll explain later, come on in. I need a freakin drink." Chuck said letting us into his house.  

We all followed him and watched him drink half a bottle of vodka in one go. He got a little, well I don't think that angry fits, but he didn't seem happy. "Ah, you're still here. Why? What d'ya want?"

"We wanna know how the hell you know so much about our lives." Dean said and I guess it took awhile for me to realize what he meant. 

"Oh, he doesn't know that yet."

"Okay, when will he know?"

"According to the alternate universe where Nick and I don't exist, you're gonna get mad and pin him to a wall and threaten him. Then Cas is gonna show up and say that Chuck is a prophet and he's protected by the archangel Raphael, who, spoiler alert, IS A TOTAL. FUCKING. ASSHOLE!" I yelled the last part while flipping off the ceiling. I smiled a little anime smile at Chuck and said, "I'm totally not bat shit insane." 

Dean looked really confused, and I don't think he even paid attention to the line about Chuck being a prophet, but instead the comment on Raphael. "Why do you hate _this one_ so much?"

"Well, because Cas goes and gets ganked by a teenage mutant ninja angel." I said crossing my arms and leaning against a wall. 

"CAS IS GONNA DIE!" Dean looked scared, he never talked about it around Sam but I think he still remembers that he loves him. Or maybe he just fell in love again from the time that he got topside. 

"Yah, don't worry he does that a lot." I said materializing a beer bottle instead of chocolate milkshake.

Dean was too worried about Cas to notice my drinking. "What the fuck does that mean?" 

"It means that Destiel is God's OTP, idjit." I said, happy to finally have a situation to mimic Bobby. I suddenly turned to Chuck, "Do you ship Destiel and Sabriel?" 

"Destiel, yah. I don't know what Sabriel is though." Chuck said, making me realize he didn't know the Trickster was an archangel yet.

"Remember the Trickster?"

"Yah." 

"Well he's an archangel and his name is Gabriel, hence Sabriel." 

Chuck thought for a moment, "Yah, I mean I can't quite explain why, but I ship it."

"YES!" Nick and I said, very proud of the 'prophet'. 

Dean and Sam seemed tired of not understanding what we were saying and Sam asked, "What're Destiel and Sabriel?"

Chuck probably predicted that Nick and I would be hesitant to answer and said, "Destiel is Dean/Cas and Sabriel is Sam/Gabriel."

Dean quickly smiled at the explanation of Destiel, but quickly changed to a questioning look when he explained Sabriel. 

Sam got a little mad, "Why do you guys think I'd make a good couple with the Trickster? I hate him, he killed Dean-"

"103 times in a row?" I finished for him, "Yah, a hundred and three Tuesdays. One hundred and three times you had to listen to Heat of the Moment right after watching Dean die. One hundred and three times, and it never occurred to you to remember the lyrics to the entire song?"

"No, what kind of difference would that've made, either way he was hell bent on teaching me what life was gonna be like once Dean died."

"Yah, but he's _apologized_ for trying to _help_ you, over and over. Every single damn day you were mystery spot, the first verse to the song: I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said that I would never do, a look from you and I would fall from grace, and it would wipe the smile right off my face." I smiled a little when it suddenly dawned on me, Gabriel didn't like Asia, he just liked that one song, and I think now we all know why. 

Sam's face twitched a little and Chuck interrupted," It'll make more sense after you go to the hall of memories."  

"Wait a damn minute we can't take them there!" Nick said starting to get mad, him as an adult looked more like Cas than Dean, especially the hair. 

"Sure you can, I mean as soon as you leave here you go over there." Chuck said finishing off his current bottle. "You guys should actually seriously go, I'm gonna go take a nap." 

Dean looked like he was about to get mad, "What! We just found out you know every detail of our lives, and you want to NAP!" 

"Hey! It's been weird as hell for him too, and that's how he gets the visions of everything. If we interrupt his  _writing_ _process_ then it'll just make his headaches worse. We should just go." 

"Pfft."

*****

Once we left, Nick and I got the nicely bundled up anxiety attack of showing Dean and Sam Winchester the hall of memories. It's actually very organized, switching the memories of anyone who enters it, so if you bring a group it reorganizes with scattered memories from each person. 

To get to the hall of memories, we had to go to an old building in the mountains of Colorado. Upon opening the front door, there was a glowing light and an all white hallway. The hall waited until everyone was in and the door was shut to rearrange itself. We told Sam and Dean to take turns picking memories that they had wanted to see. The first one was a door that Dean chose labeled, "What Happened in heaven." Well, prepare for a train wreck.

We walked into a room, well it was more like a cell. When we walked in the first thing we saw were angels everywhere, since we're in the hall of memories Sam and Dean could see the angels' true forms. As we walked closer to the far wall we saw two eight year- olds, me and Nick. We were hanging from chains and were bleeding from, well pretty much everything. It was nearly impossible to even tell it was us. 

One of the angels, which was actually Uriel walked up to me with an angel blade, "Hello vermin."

 "He-ya Uncle Junk-less how's life?" Nick asked trying to distract him.

He didn't answer Nick, so I started talking, " Uriel, Lucifer sympathizer , born on the second day, killed on March 19th, 2009. Cause of death; killed by fellow angel Castiel after you destroyed a devil's trap and plotted the demise of his husband Dean Winchester." I said spitting out a bunch of blood onto Uriel's stupid shirt.  

Uriel cut a giant gash between two of my ribs. He didn't even acknowledge what I'd said.

Another angel, Zachariah, walked up after him. I smiled with a mouthful of blood, "Zachariah, Lucifer sympathizer, born on the second day, killed on April 14th, 2010. Cause of death; killed by Dean Winchester, just 'cause, with hatred, love your niece's other dad's side of the family." I said giving a stupid anime smile. 

Zachariah pulled out a weapon that I'd never seen before and pushed it against my throat, "Shut up, maggot." He slit my throat with it, and probably expected me to die. I went along with it and dropped my head. Nick even started freaking out.

"ELLIE!" His eyes flickered black and I couldn't help laughing, even if it meant coughing up more blood. The angels were  _not_ happy.

"What? You bastards didn't really think that the daughter of a Winchester and an angel would go down without a fight did'ya? I mean seriously? You thought the son of a demon and a human was powerful, wait till you've met me!" I said looking around and making eye contact with each of the angels in the room. 

Then the double doors we had walked through slammed open. A familiar figure walked through, Jessica Moore. "YOU KIDDOS BETTER LEAVE OUR NIECE AND NEPHEW THE FUCK ALONE BEFORE I HAVE TO MAKE YOU!" She came in and sent all of the angels away except for the one that was standing in the corner trying to end the torture. A glance at him told me his name was Samandriel. Jess walked right through us, since we don't bother the memory and straight towards Samandriel. 

Samandriel seemed drained, "Please don't hurt them, they are my brother's children, and they've suffered enough." I've only now realized that Samandriel was hurt from fighting his siblings to get them to stop. 

Jess smiled and morphed into Gabriel. "Don't worry Samandriel, I'm here to take care of them. You can rest now little bro." His smile was faded and seemed a little forced. I could read that he was happy to see his little brother, but not in his current state. 

Samandriel smiled faintly as Gabriel healed him, "Gabriel?" Gabe nodded. "It's good to see you big brother, I assume you know who the kids are? Where've you been?" 

Gabe began walking towards us as he spoke, "Yes, I am aware of Castiel's adoption of a little boy, as well as whatever he did with his mind shit that gave him a little girl. And as for where I've been, I've achieved the greatest achievement to ever be achieved, I've slept with a Winchester and lived to tell the tale!" Gabe winked and healed Nick first since he was closer, then went over to heal me. I remember everything feeling better except for the cut across my throat. Gabe leaned his head to Samandriel, "Do you know what they did this with?" He asked as he took us down from the chains, Nick first and then me. Nick hopped down and was able to stand since Gabriel healed the cuts on his feet. When Gabe got me down he had to carry me since I still nearly passed out from the blood loss from the neck wound. 

Samandriel walked up slowly, he still felt like it was his fault he couldn't stop this. He looked at the wound and said, "I don't know, it's one of the ancient weapons. I think it was made before I was. Do you think she'll be okay?" 

Gabe smiled, "Yah she'll be fine, she's the daughter of a Winchester. She'll be just fine." Gabe said waving his hand over my head and putting me to sleep. He said something in Enochian that I've since learned was a spell for good dreams. I though I would've memorized it since it was what Gabriel told Nick and I every night before we went to sleep. And with that the memory ended.

We walked into another room labeled "The Real Jessica Moore" and were currently in a hospital room with one bed, and in it was the actual Jessica Moore. Sam saw the date, which I couldn't see, but I knew it was before they even met. Sam continued reading the chart and read that Jessica was dying, he looked at me, terrified, "What the hell is this? This is before we met, this isn't a memory of mine."

"I know, it's one that Gabriel showed me."

 

With that Gabriel showed up, in the memory not in the actual timeline. He was in the vessel of the trickster and Jessica was shocked. "Who are you? Am I dead?" 

"You're not dead, and I'm the archangel Gabriel. You know the one that showed up and said, 'Yo Mary, name that baby Jesus.' that was me, and that was fun. You're not dead, but you are dying, and I know it isn't very angelic sounding, but I need to make a deal with you." 

Jessica coughed herself awake, "Sure, what is it?" 

"I need some time to explain, uh would it be easier if you were asleep and I went into your dream to tell you so you can rest?" 

Jess smiled, "If you can do that, that'd be nice."

We were all teleported into Jess's dreams and watched Gabriel explain. "There's this family, the Winchesters, there's two brothers and a dad. The younger brother's trying to college and well," Gabe blushed a lot, "normally I wouldn't care, but I kind of like this one. I need you to help me make sure nothing bothers him while he's at college. The whole family's a bunch of monster hunters, like ghost and demons and crap, and there's this one demon, Azazel," Gabe's eyes flickered a glowing gold, "he's a fucking asshole. He's trying to get Sam to be part demon and crap, but Sam just wants to go to college, so I want to make sure nobody bugs him. Only thing is, I know how this path goes, and I can't let him see me like this. The angels can take over a person's body, with their consent, and I figured if you let me possess you as a temporary vessel, I can get you a new one, a healthy one." 

Jess smiled, "Sure, I think I could help you with that." 

Gabe was still blushing, "Yah, and uh- there's something else. Sam is introduced to you by a demon named Brady, well that's not the demon's name but it's his vessel's name. But anyway, demons and angels can see through the vessel crap, and I can't have him recognize me. So, I just need you to be there to meet him, while I take care of the whole making my true form no longer look like my true form crap, okay?"

Jessica nodded and the room skipped ahead to somewhere off the campus of Stanford. Jess looked pretty mad at Gabe. "Why are you wasting you effort on that freak? He's a total fucking nerd!" 

Gabriel's eyes flashed with anger and hatred but he carried out his deal of getting Jess a new body. Gabe switched into his new one, Jess' old one and smiled, "How do I look?" He said adjusting all of his clothes and finding where to hide an angel blade. 

  Jess's new body smirked, "You look like me, you look fine." And with that she walked off to who the fuck knows where.

The room leaped to when Sam and Jess were in the same apartment. But we were just outside the complex. We saw a band of demons show up and within five seconds Gabe was there too. Gabe killed all ten of the demons without flinching, or dropping the Christmas present in Jess' hand. He had to snap to get the demon blood off the wrapper and teleported back to their apartment. 

The room switched to Gabe/Jess baking cookies. Brady walked in, and well, we've all seen how Jess 'dies'. Once the brothers in the memory left, we saw Gabriel in his normal vessel again. He frowned at the burnt remains of the front door of their apartment and said, "Sorry Sammy. I tried." And he snapped a chocolate chip cookie into his hand and made all of the pictures that he had of himself (as Jess) and Sam show up untouched by the flames. He took one of the pictures, and left. 

With that the memory ended and we were back in the hallway of the hall of memories. 

Sam looked like he was going to start crying, "What the hell was that?"

"What, you were at Stanford for four years and nothing ever even showed its face within a thirty mile radius of campus. What d'ya think, you had some force field where the monsters went 'wait, a Winchester is trying to get an education, everybody back the fuck off.' ?" 

"I-I don't know!" Sam said staring at the door with the memory. 

Dean just looked really confused and chose the next memory. A door labeled, Home.

We walked into a room and a saw a bunch of books next to an arm chair that was facing away from us. We then saw Gabriel and Balthazar walk up to the chair, and Gabriel rested his head on the back of the chair. "What'cha doin bro-bro?" 

We could all hear Cas' voice say, "I was trying to read."

"Why?" Gabriel said lifting the book and reading the title. "What's Mystery Spot?" 

"It's the book's title, and it's the place that Sam and Dean are, but Dean keeps dying and Sam keeps waking up to Tuesday." Cas said stealing the book back as our group walked to see the chair. "It's really sad because Dean keeps dying." Cas was sitting with his feet on the chair, and he started to rest his head on his knees. 

Balthazar looked at the books and saw the series title, "Supernatural, where've I heard that before?" Gabe shrugged and picked on Cas for reading, Balthazar suddenly smiled, "Hey Cassie, I think there's actually an alternate universe where these are a tv show. If I got get it for you, do you wanna watch it?" 

Cas smiled and nodded. Balthazar smiled and left and came back in a matter of seconds. Balthazar got the first dvd in the tv and the first episode started; Lawrence Kansas 22 years ago. 

The room skipped ahead to when it showed Sam at college with Jess. Gabriel suddenly smiled, "Who's that?" He said checked out Sam through the tv. 

Cas misunderstood, " That's Jessica Moore, she's Sam's girlfriend."

Gabe smirked, "Not her! The guy with the, hair." Gabe said waving his own hair. 

"Oh, that's Sam. He's Dean's little brother." Cas said taking a bucket of popcorn from Balthazar. 

Gabe smiled and kept staring at the screen. Balthazar rolled his eyes at Gabriel, and the show was at the point of Dean breaking into the apartment. The camera finally showed Dean's face, and Cas blushed and sat there staring at the screen. Balthazar seemed fed up, "What is it with my favorite siblings having crushes on the Winchesters!" 

Gabe got mad and yelled, "He's mine!"

"No he's not!" 

"Ya-huh!" 

 They stood there arguing for about three minutes before Balthazar decided he had to break up the 'fight'. "Come on, shut up and watch tv like the humans." 

The memory skipped ahead to the end of the episode when Sam went back to his dorm. When the screen went to Jess on the ceiling, Gabe got up and started packing weapons and heading for the door. Balthazar asked,"What are you doing?"

"I'M GONNA GO KICK DAD'S ASS FOR MAKING BAD SHIT HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE!" 

Balthazar sighed and said, "Hey, you know since she's dead, now Sammy's single."

Gabe stopped in his tracks right before he could open the door, he swung around and said, "Silver lining," he said smiling. He put down his weapons.

"What're you doing now?" Cas asked as Gabriel opened a hole straight to Earth. 

Gabe hugged Balthazar and Cas. The show had gotten to the point when Sam went up to Dean and said, "We have work to do." 

Gabe smiled, "Damn right!" He looked at his brothers and said, "Take care of yourselves, I've got work to do." And with that he fell. Not tripping falling, but like a flaming ball of a person going straight towards Earth.

 Balthazar frowned and looked at Cas, who seemed rather angry, "Do you want me to send you to Earth? It's only fair since you read about him first." 

Cas seemed confused and asked, "What?"

"You had a crush on that damn Winchester before he did. I'm pretty sure that counts as calling dibs."

Cas did the thing where he tilted his head, " I don't like him! I like the older brother, and Gabe stole my idea." Cas said the second and sentence so quietly you could barely hear him. 

Balthazar crooked his eyebrows, "Why?"

Cas just sat there and started the next episode to avoid answering, and with that the memory ended. 

I've made it to where Sam and Dean can't ask questions until we enter the memory of going through the hall of memories, so then they can't forget any questions they have. 

It was Sam's turn to pick a door, and he chose one called, First Dates.

It started showing Sam and 'Jess' at a diner, but instead of seeing Jess we saw Gabriel, six wings and all. The Sam that wasn't part of the memory was smiling when he realized that when he thought Jess wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, Gabe was sitting there attentively while flitting his wings and sipping his soda.

Nothing major happened in that memory, and the next one was memory of Dean and Cas' first date in hell.

They were at a diner and Dean had got them both some pie. Cas was sitting there quietly while Dean keep asking about him. Cas would answer everything and eventually acted like he was eating his pie to avoid talking. 

They were walking out of the diner when Dean asked, "You don't like me very much do you?"

Cas quickly looked up , "What?"

"You've barely talked the entire time we've been here."

"Well, that's just because-"

"What an  _angel_ is nervous about going on a date?" Cas started blushing a little, "Oh shit, you're not really nervous, are you?" Cas blushed even more. Dean smiled and kissed Cas, Cas' wings showed up and nearly broke a the window of the diner. Dean smiled even more, "Well, that's a lot better than you not liking me." Cas still wasn't talking. "Or, maybe you're nervous  _and_ you don't talk a lot."

Cas was determined to not say a word, but he finally broke the silence with, "Sorry."

"What?" Dean seemed nervous, "I'm just glad you actually like me." 

Cas seemed a little less nervous, as said, "I love you." so quietly we had to amplify the memory to be able to hear him. 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas again and said, "I know." 

The memory ended with Cas' face being comparable to a freakin' tomato and Dean smiling almost as much as he had when John let him drive the Impala.  

The next memory, the next door that Dean chose, deserves a chapter of its own. 

 


	6. Alternate Universes

Chapter 6: Alternate Universes 

Dean had just chosen and opened a door label 'AUs', this door wasn't as much of a memory as just something Gabriel had added to Nick and I's hall of memories to keep us entertained while he got used to babysitting his niece and nephew. The door itself actually lead to another hallway, and Sam and Dean were left confused. 

"Why is it another hallway? What did the label mean?" Sam asked walking up to some of the new doors, the first door that caught his attention was labeled, 'Soulmates'.

Sam was about to open this new door when Dean said, "Wait, who's turn is it to pick a door? I mean, picking a door that leads to a hallway doesn't seem like a turn." 

Nick and I stood there watching them, I finally figured out how to answer, "AUs, the label on the door, stands for alternate universes. It's another hallway because there's a shitstorm of alternate universes that exist," I nodded my head towards the door that Sam had just tried to open, "That one alone leads to  _another_ fucking hallway. None of these doors are your own memories, Gabriel just added this to our hall of memories to give us something to do other than training." I looked at Dean, who was waiting for justification to pick a new door. "Since this wasn't a memory, you can pick a new door, but I actually really like the hallway that Sam was trying to pick."

Dean just pushed open the door that Sam had chosen and we entered yet another hallway. The doors in here had long running labels, some saying things like 'matching tattoos' other ran as long as 'sixth birthday name and first direct quote tattoo'. The second one was a personal favorite, because it actually gave me a bit of an idea, but it didn't bode well with people whose soulmates had common names. 

Sam noticed me looking at the quote and name door and asked, "Wanna go to that one?" He was checking with me and it honestly seemed like he didn't care if Dean hated the whole damn hallway. I nodded and we walked through the door. 

It started like Star Wars, just complete darkness and words scrolling up, "This is an alternate universe, this universe's only difference to yours is that on a person's sixth birthday, they wake up with a tattoo on each arm. The one on the left arm is the first and occasional middle name of their soulmate, and the right arm bears the first things that this person says directly to them."

When the words finished, we were in a stone house in the middle of nowhere. There was a woman who seemed to be doing some type of witchcraft, and _damn_ do I remember every detail of this place, I guess me and my idiot were up first. A little boy with dark hair and light eyes ran into the room. His clothes were all ripped up, and the whole house screamed poverty. He had a glowing smile and ran up to the woman. "Mother! Mother! Look!" The hallway or room or whatever made everything translate to english, but the people still had an accent. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew it wasn't British. 

The woman looked upset and turned around. "What!" She suddenly saw the boy's sleeves were rolled up, but I already know she didn't see the tattoos yet, so she faked a smile, "Oh _right,_ your birthday!"  

He kept smiling, He looked at his left arm and tried to show it off to his mom, but she already turned back to her work. He didn't seem to care and instead asked eagerly, "Do you know anybody named Elizabeth Charlotte?" 

"WHAT?" The mother half panicked, half started laughing. She then saw that he actually had the tattoos, then she gave off a sense of fake pity, "Oh deary," After hearing Sam and Dean talking in the background, I overheard that the accents were Scottish. "any girl stupid enough to like you probably already got herself killed." She cupped his face and slapped it, "Now run off and leave me the hell alone, or I'll try trading you again." 

The boy's smiled only faded a little before it turned to a smirk of someone about to get justice, he switched to his right arm and said, "But mother, why do I have the other tattoo if I never meet her?"

The woman just waved her arm, "Who the hell knows, leave NOW."

The boy went up to a mirror and brought it with him to another one. He mirrored the tattoo to where he could read it, "But, mother, read it!"

The tattoo, my first direct quote to my soulmate, read, "You know, I think the crown's really compensating for something, you are way too short to be a king." The little boy read it and added, "And you wouldn't want to trade off a king would you?"

The mother walked up to the boy, and said, "I don't care who says what, you will  _never_ be a king. You probably just stole the damn crown."

Then room switched leaving the boy with a fading smile. It turned into our house in hell, and Dean and Cas were sitting at the table eating breakfast when I ran downstairs.

Both of them looked at me and smiled, there were a bunch of presents on the table and they both said, "Happy birthday!" 

I smiled and ran up to the table, Cas even tried baking a pie, which ended up getting burnt. Nick walked into the room and smiled, "So, what's the lucky idiot's name?" 

My smile faded but quickly returned. "I don't know, I haven't checked yet!" 

With that Nick ran up to me and said, "Aw, come on. I'm sure that you've actually got a tattoo. I doubt that you'll end up like me, you're too damn nice to people!" 

Dean and Cas were trying to get him to shut, but to no avail. 

We read both of the tattoos on my arms. The right arm read, "Are you Elizabeth?" As Nick read it I could feel myself in the alternate universe thinking; The point of the tattoo wasn't so you'd learn your own damn name!

Nick smirked and said, "That's totally not going to be the most common phrase you ever hear." Then he stopped being sarcastic for just long enough to read the name, but Dean and Cas wanted to read the name for themselves.

"Fergus." They all read in unison. 

Nick turned to Cas, "How common of a name is that?"

Cas looked confused, "Very, but only-" 

Dean noticed my confusion at the name and said, "I thought the accent thing was with British?"

"Yah, and?"

"Well, I doubt there's a lot of British guys named Fergus."

The room switched again, and while it did I asked the actually Sam and Dean, "This carries over to our universe too so, know anybody named Fergus?"

They shook their heads and the room turned into a motel room, Dean woke up and John was busy taking care of Sam, who seemed to be around two. Dean walked into the bathroom and checked his arms, they read, "Castiel, I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The room switched while Dean walked out and tried to hide the tattoos from John, who didn't even acknowledge Dean's birthday. 

The room leaped to some other hotel a few years later. Sam woke up and since John was gone, Dean made him some breakfast. Sam smiled at the scent of pancakes while he walked over to a mirror. When he still couldn't read the tattoos he walked up to Dean. 

"What do they say! What do they say!" He said jumping up and down to much for Dean to read either of the tattoos.

"Hold still." Sam stopped jumping. Dean looked at the them both and repeated both at the same time with a look of confusion on his face. " Gabriel, I've been mopping this floor for six years." He said the second part half laughing.

Sam's eyes widened, "What the hell does that mean?" 

The room switched with Dean shrugging. The room then returned to being the hallway with the soulmate AUs. 

I turned to Sam and Dean, they were both looking at me and Nick. Sam was the first to say anything, "So, what exactly was the point of that place?"

I smiled, "The soulmate crap transfers over, so" I paused and Dean twitched at the thought of Cas being his soulmate, "all I've gotta do is find whoever the fuck Fergus is!" I said wincing at Fergus, what the hell kind of name is Fergus?

Nick laughed, "Yah, since I don't have anybody I'm helping her find hers." Nick looked at me and add, "Maybe if he's nice I can have some royalty wealth." 

Sam gave Nick a bad look and looked around the hall some more, but Dean interrupted him, "Hey, it's my turn to pick a door."

Dean dragged us back into the AU hallway, and chose a door that said 'high school'. I've never been in here before but I already know this is gonna be fun.

The room switched to a cafeteria, and the two table closest to us were packed with people. There was Sam trying to read his history book, while Gabriel copied his math homework. Cas was talking to Balthazar, both were speaking in Enochian. Dean and Bobby were talking about how Dean was failing half of his classes. Nick was reading my updated fanfic on his phone, and I was trying to my math homework before school actually started. There was a boy dressed in all black, and he was busy pulling a paper out of folder.

He looked at the girl that was talking to him, " The contract you signed last week says I'll only talk you up to Dan if you do all of my math homework." He looked at the girl, "Where is it?" 

The girl handed the boy some papers and ran off. The boy smiled and put the papers in a folder. He then walked over to me and Nick and sat down. 

A bell rang and we all started walking to our classes. Sam, Nick, and I were freshmen. Balthazar, Gabe, and the boy were sophomores,  and Dean, Bobby, and Cas were juniors. Nick and I ran off to the left, and the boy followed behind a little. Nick and I split when he got to his science class and I went upstairs to math. I sat down by the door and saw the boy glance over at me before running down the hall. The room fast forwarded until the transition to 2nd hour. I walked down the stairs and walked over to my art class, which was a mix of grades. I followed the alternate universe me and saw Sam, Dean, and Nick following themselves. They switched over to walking with me. We walked into the art room and saw that the boy was in this class too, he actually sat at the table to my right. 

"Hey Crow." My alternate self said as the boy sat down. I handed him a doughnut and smiled. 

The boy smiled and we heard the people in the hallway bring around the carts with breakfast. We sat there eating doughnuts while everyone ate stupid school food. Fergus smiled, "Hey Ellie."

The teacher took attendance and the boy said here when she said Crowley. Sam and Dean twitched at the name, I'd never heard it before though and wondered why he was there.

Then some kids came over the intercom and we all stood to say the pledge. Let me just say, nothing says America like saying the pledge while holding a doughnut. We all sat back down and the teacher handed out our drawings. Crowley had to turn around since his chair faced away from my desk and he saw my drawing a demon and said, "That looks really cool."

I smiled, and Sam and Dean looked at the drawing. I recognized it as my true form, well only as detailed as a human eye would interpret it. I looked like an angel but the wings were jagged and the eyes looked like mine, one glowing and the other pitch black.  The rest of the hour rushed till the bell rang. Crowley ran off, practically teleporting out of the room, and I walked to the room next door for my history class.

We didn't even enter the room before the room skipped to the bell ringing. I walked back upstairs and went to my English class. Sam entered the room and sat in front of me, he check his grades on the computer and got a little nervous when he saw a B, which was unreasonably stressful to him since we both took all honors classes. The class skipped ahead, and we followed myself to a typing class.

Nick sat to my right and we sat there listening to Metallica and typing much faster than anyone else in the room. Then a bell rang to release us to lunch, we walked towards the stairs and Crowley ran up to us. 

"Hey Crowley." Nick said taking my phone to look up some info. 

"Hello." Crowley said, nearly running to keep up with Nick. He was short, taller than me, but short by sophomore standards. We walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the same table as Sam, Dean, Cas, and Bobby. Gabe would sit there too, but he was at the snack bar buying some cookies. Dean had his arm around Cas' shoulder and Cas was talking to Bobby about their science class. Dean and Sam were talking about how Dean was gonna take Cas to a haunted house that weekend. We sat down, Crowley to my left and Nick to my right. I took a brownie out of my trenchcoat pocket and finished it just before everyone started asking for a piece. 

 Nick and I talked the whole half hour we were at lunch and Crowley kept trying to join the conversation, but always got left out. Dean smirked and said, "Hey Crow, did ya get a date for homecoming yet?" 

Crowley shook his head and gave Dean a glare that made Bobby join in. "Yah, you must have somebody you want to go with." 

Crowley kept shaking his head and Gabriel walked up smiling, Crowley looked scared. "Don't." 

"Don't what?" Gabe smirked, as Cas asked this.

"He doesn't want me to go talk to the girl he wants to ask to homecoming," Gabe said handing out cookies.

The real Sam, Dean, Nick, and I watched Crowley's eyes flick over to me and back to Gabe. It was a short amount of time that he looked over, but it was enough for everyone at the table but me and Nick to notice. Even though it was a table of guys, never doubt their reaction to finding out who somebody at the table has a crush on. "Shut up!" Crowley yelled at them. 

Dean laughed and said, "No way."

"Shut up!"

Dean looked at Sam and Sam smiled, "You should ask her, seriously." Sam said trying not to laugh. Dean laughed to the point of some of his soda going up his nose. 

Crowley's face twitched and he shook his head. Bobby gave a straight face and said, "Come on, just hurry up and ask idjit."

Everybody looked at me, but never at the same time. I could tell that I was thinking I should say something. I didn't look over at him, but I said, " If you never ask the answer will always be no." I didn't know that he was going to ask me and when I said this Dean did a spit take that got the soda of his nose. 

"W-what?" Crowley asked blinking slowly. 

Gabe smiled at the thought that he had set up two of his friends but the bell rang and everyone raced back to their fifth hour. 

The room skipped to the bell ringing in my bio class. I walked out the door and saw Crowley walking out of his Geology class. He seemed to try to avoid me, but I didn't notice. 

"So, did you get to ask her yet?" I said holding the binder to my next class, Italian. 

Crowley closed a book that had been reading and said, "What, no." He seemed a little panicked.

"Okay." I said as we walked down the stairs. "You know you shouldn't be so freaking nervous. I'm sure as long as it's not a cheerleader, she'll say yes."

Crowley stared at me in disbelief as we walked into the class. "What?"

Sam, Dean, and Nick were laughing. Nick said, "Holy shit, alternate universe you is about as clueless as Dean! " Dean stopped laughing.

Crowley sat to my right in the back of the room, I set down my binder and sorted through some papers, "Well you're you! You know, you're nicer than all our other friends. If you got a girlfriend you would literally give her the moon. Plus it doesn't take a genius to notice you're gonna be one of the few people at this school that has their shit together when we graduate." 

Crowley laughed and asked, "You really think that?" 

"Hell yah!" I said getting a brownie out of my backpack, one thing about this family is we always have food. 

Crowley smiled at his notebook and snapped. A paper showed up on the table in front of me. "What the hell is this?" I said looking at the paper, the thing looked slightly yellowed, like it was fucking ancient. 

"The literal moon." Crowley said, a little proud of himself. 

He said this right as I took a bite of brownie, and I sat there looking like Dean, mouthful of food and slowly chewing. My eyes practically popped out of my damn head. I brought the hand holding the brownie to cover my mouth so I could talk while I was still eating. "How the hell did you get that!" 

He's smile quickly faded, like he finally realized there was no way to explain it without getting himself killed. Judging by the conversations at lunch I'd figured that Sam, Dean, Nick, Bobby, and I were still hunters, and I assume the only way to get something like that is by being a demon. He seemed shocked that I asked but he answered, "Nothing." Quickly snapping to make it go away again. I think alternate me got an idea. 

I drew a devil's trap on a paper and placed another paper over it, I handed them both to Crowley and he place them over his binder for the class. He tried moving his hand away from the papers, but when he realized it wouldn't work he just kept his left hand on the center of the paper and propped his right arm up, trying to hide his left hand. I smirked and asked, "Shouldn't you be working on the vocab?"

He smiled and said, "I don't feel like doing any of the work today."

I turned my head sideways and asked, "Still nervous about asking whoever it is?"

Crowley mindlessly tried to bring his left hand up to his hair to brush off the question but when the paper with the devil's trap stuck to his hand he yelled, " BLOODY HELL!"

The whole class practically fell over. A few kids joined my in asking/saying, "YOU'RE BRITISH?"

Crowley looked mad, but I didn't care. I said, holding up another paper with a devil's trap, "Tell me what the chick's name is."

Crowley started to look scared, "Why?"

"Because I don't give a fuck if you're too damn scared to ask her, I'll go ask her for you if I have to."

Crowley's whole face went red and he started shaking his head. I smashed the other paper in his face and watched him claw at, the original paper still on his left hand. I was laughing until my stomach hurt, and he suddenly stopped trying to get the paper off his face. "Please get this bloody paper off my face."

"No." I said, snapping to make a bucket of popcorn show up. Since it was last hour I wanted a snack, and I rested my elbows on the table and set my chin on my hands. I was looking at the paper covering his face, "I can't."

"Yes you could."  Watching his mouth move under the paper made me laugh to the point of not being able to freaking breathe. 

"Yah, but that doesn't mean I should." I said before eating a handful of popcorn. 

"Please."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, if I do take off the paper you won't tell me who it is. And then your level of niceness will drop to being like Gabe when he's drunk." 

Crowley didn't say anything, just smacked his face onto the table and lifted his left sleeve. His left shoulder had "Elizabeth Charlotte" tattooed on it.

"What the hell is that?" 

Crowley's voice was muffled since he just kept smacking his face onto the table, "I went to the alternate universe with the soulmate tattoo crap." 

"DEMONS CAN'T GO TO THE HALL OF MEMORIES ALONE!" I said ripping the paper off his face. "Who the hell are you!" I made my eyes flicker.

Crowley looked like he felt like he felt bad and he made his eyes flicker red. Crossroads demon. 

With that we were back in the hallway of alternate universes. 

Sam and Dean looked at me confused, "Who the hell was that?" Dean asked while Sam looked for a new door. 

"I don't know." I said with my head tilted while I tried to help Sam find a door. We wound up walking back into the soulmates hall while Dean wasn't paying attention and Sam chose, 'Last Words Tattoos'.

This time, I didn't have a tattoo. Neither did Fergus. But Sam, Dean, and Cas did. 

Sam's said, "Guys, get her out of here." and he was resentful that his soulmate died risking their life to save people.

Dean's said, "It's the archangel! I'll hold him off, I'll hold them all off, just stop Sam!" which ended up making him think he got the wrong tattoo. 

The door led to less of a room and more of a flash of images that quickly faded and turned back to the hallway. 

Sam seemed a little disappointed that this was his door. Dean went to the AU's general hallway and chose a door labeled 'Chick Flicks' but he didn't let us see the label on the door until we left.

The universe was the same as our own, but Nick and I ended up being part of the whole 'oh hey let's all sit here and talk about our feelings' crap. 

It started with Dean drinking while he and I sat on the hood of the car. Dean seemed pretty upset about something, but I could already tell that even in an alternate universe, I'm gonna be sarcastic as fuck. 

"Ya know what your damn problem is?" I said trying to steal Dean's drink.

"What?" Dean said doing the thing where he smirks but still actually wants an answer.

"Nobody hates you, except you." I said getting tired and just snapping a bottle into my hand, which seemed to disturb Dean since I made myself look fourteen again, so I ended up switching to 26 so it wouldn't bug him as much. "But you know what, I'm me." I said smirking and tilting the bottle towards Dean. "I can see your whole damn soul and recognize every single fucking detail that makes you you, and what makes you  _hate_ you. And guess what, every little stupid thing that makes you hate you, is what Cas decided to make me me. Every stupid thing that makes me resemble you, makes me  _your_ daughter, the stupid shit that makes you get that stupid grin like the first time Sam saw you call Cas baby, is directly from that dark spot in your soul of everything you hate about yourself." I took a long drink and actually got serious for a little. " I honestly think the whole reason Cas created me was to make you hate yourself less, that if you didn't hate me when I did the shit that makes you hate yourself, it'd help him rebuild your soul."

"What?"

"Oh what? Did you think that an  _angel_ , someone who's managed being alone for eons, would just drop everything and say 'I want a kid'?"

"Well no, but I was there." 

I smiled, "Okay, so you go from 'I hate myself' to 'I made an angel want an apple pie life'. Trust me, it doesn't matter that you were there, you're mortal. Convincing him to have kids would've been like telling a human, 'hey let me tie cement bricks to your feet while you swim, but I'll stay here and hold them for you for five minutes, but after that I'm going to leave you all alone and you're gonna fucking drown'. I'm just weighing him down, not to be negative, but when you finally die, like die and stay dead, I'd probably end up getting him killed."

"You know you can't really give the whole don't hate yourself speech and then talk like that right?"

"It's true though, I mean, you have Cas, Sam has Gabe, and Nick's somehow tricked Irene into trusting him, and I'm, me." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"It means, everybody has somebody that loves them, and doesn't give a crap about all of their flaws. Everybody has somebody normal-"

"You consider two angels as somebody normal?"

"More normal than a crossroads demon!"

"He's actually the king of the crossroads." Crowley said showing up behind the Impala and walking over to me. "Hello darling."

I jumped off the hood of the car, "Shut up! You and your freaking Britishness!"

Crowley just stood there, he wasn't going to talk, but he wasn't leaving.

"What do you want?" Dean said while probably hoping he could leave while Crowley started talking.

Crowley didn't say anything, "You can un-shut up."

"I wanted to check on you," Crowley paused for a moment,"You still haven't named the dog, but he misses you." Crowley waited until Dean left to snap a hellhound nearby. Since this was the hall of memories, Sam and Dean could actually see it, it was two and half feet tall and was missing it's front right leg. 

The hellhound whimpered and walked up to me, I pet him and kissed his head. It was weird seeing myself smile, but it is an alternate universe. "I'm fine." I said while avoiding actually looking up at Crowley.

"You don't look fine, I mean you look gorgeous, but-" Crowley made some glasses of, whatever the hell it is he drinks. 

"Shut up." 

"Fine." 

I sat back down on the hood of the car and the hound followed me. It leaned it's right side against the car for support. I took one of the glasses that Crowley had and drank the whole damn thing. "Why are you actually here?"

"I was checking on you."

"No you're not, why are you here?"

"Oh right, this is the part where you expect me to not love you anymore. Oh no I've found out you're a Winchester's daughter, now I bloody hate you." Crowley said the last sentence with his weird way of being sarcastic. 

I didn't even respond to him, I just kept letting the hellhound nudge at me until I'd pet him. Alternate me needed a name for this damn thing. But with that we were back in the hallway and Dean was pissed. 

"You end up with a crossroads demon!" Dean looked like he was about to start fighting something. 

Instead Cas showed up and did the weird forehead thingy, and we were all back at the hotel room in the town where Chuck lives. Cas was erasing everyone's memories about Crowle-, who was I talking about. The hell kind of name is Crowley?

*****

Sam and Dean decided to drop us off at Bobby's for awhile. Which was weird since they'd never introduced us to him. When we drove up to his house, it seemed familiar. Bobby had walked onto the porch to talk to us.

"Hey Bobby! Meet my kids!" Dean said smiling as he walked up to the porch. We followed behind him while Sam carried some stuff he thought we'd need.

Bobby smiled and looked at us. "Granddad!" Nick and I said happily, hoping it was obvious we were being sarcastic to make Bobby feel old, not that we minded him being our grandad. Bobby, according to Dean's stories, would make a much better granddad than John.

Bobby reached out and hugged each of us and held each of us at arm's length  to look at us. He saw us and said, "They don't really look like you." 

Sam had walked up with our bags and I had taken a bag of popcorn out of one of my bags. I ate a whole handful at once to where when I smiled at Bobby's comment, I could feel like my face resembled whenever Dean ate while they interviewed somebody and he had to avoid talking because his mouth was full. Bobby looked at me and changed his comment, "Nevermind." 

Dean smiled and helped Sam put our two suitcases inside. 

Bobby turned to us and said, "So, I guess they don't make a handbook on what the hell I'm supposed to say when I meet my grandkids and my damn son didn't even tell me their names."

"We're Nick and Ellie sir." Nick said, watching to make sure Dean didn't actually check his bag. 

Bobby stopped, "Call me Bobby kid, don't give me that army crap." I didn't understand why he seemed a little mad, until I remembered that was how John tried to raise the boys. 

"Sure thing Bobby." Nick said and I think he noticed what I did too. 

I smiled and asked, "Do you really have a bunch of books of lore?"

Bobby smirked, "Enough to fill a damn library kid." 

Nick seemed worried about how happy I was to hear that, and decided to ask, "Do you know any languages other than english?"

Bobby smiled, "Too damn many kid."

Nick nodded and asked, "What age do you think would be the easiest to babysit?"

Bobby seemed confused at the question, but answered, "Old enough for you to drink so I can get ya idjits to shut it."

With that Nick and I transformed into 26 year olds, seeing as this was basically our actual age, this seemed the one we were most comfortable with. Bobby seemed confused and Nick and I started the long ass story of how we can do that. 

Sam and Dean walked out and Bobby turned to them, probably confused since we didn't get to the two biological dads part. We'd actually only talked about spending time with Gabriel. "Who exactly is their mom, and why the hell do her eyes flicker." Bobby asked.

Dean didn't look like he wanted to explain, so Nick interrupted. "We have two dads, like biologically and everything it's awesome, I mean just trying to think of the sciency crap it would take." Nick said with his voice trailing off. After the biologically, you could barely even hear him. 

Bobby smirked and kept looking at Dean, "I knew it." From reading Bobby's mind, he immediately thought Cas. 

With that comment, Dean raged off without actually getting mad, and he and Sam left Bobby to babysit right up to when they had started the fucking apocalypse.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
